TSLOP Awards
by Alexriolover95
Summary: An annual event that congratulates the hard work of all the writers in The Secret Life of Pets fandom! Inspired and based on Alex The Owl's "Rio Awards"!
1. 2016 Awards Opening

**What's up guys!**

 **I hope you're all excited for this! I know I am!**

 **Now this is inspired and based on Alex The Owl's "Rio Awards", the place where authors in the Rio fandom are rewarded for their achievements in writing. So I thought it would be great to have the same thing in this fandom!**

* * *

2016 Awards Opening

* * *

It's nighttime in New York City and well, with the city that never sleeps, you can expect that there is always something happening in the great city. And tonight there is a very special event taking place around the Statue of Liberty as hundreds of pets are cheering for the event to begin already.

Soon enough, a familiar Jack Russell terrier walks out of the statue and the huge crowd cheers louder as the terrier signals for everyone to quiet down. And as soon as everyone is quiet enough, the familiar terrier, Max, speaks.

"Alright everyone!" Max shouts. "Are you ready to hear the great news?"

"That's what we were waiting for!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"Alright than, everyone come on out!" Max shouts, as a group of pets come out of the statue and form a line.

"Now, I present the award categories for 2016!" Max shouts. "And I will start, the first award is for the best author of the year!"

"Second, mine, is the best story of the year!" Duke says next.

"Third, for all you human writers out there, who will be overrun by us!" Snowball laughs and starts going crazy, getting looks from everywhere. "Oh right, sorry, force of habit, anyway… mine is the best OC of the year!"

"Mine is the best shocking moment of the year!" Buddy shouts.

"Mine is the best saddest moment of the year!" Mel shouts as well and sees a squirrel and goes to chase it while everyone just sighs.

"Mine is the best funniest moment of the year." Chloe says lazily and then goes to take a cat nap.

Next up was Gidget, who was really excited to say her award she would be giving out, because well…

"Mine is the best romantic moment of the year!" Gidget shouts happily. "Hopefully it will involve me and Max…" And Gidget goes off into her dreamworld, while the next pet goes.

"Mine is the best awkward moment of the year!" Tiberius shouts, remembering how awkward he was when he almost ate Gidget.

"Also, there are some rules for this." Max added. "You can't vote for yourself, you can't change your votes more than three times and your votes must be submitted by review on this! That's all and lets start with the TSLOP Awards!"

The crowd cheers for the official start of the TSLOP awards and can't wait for the end of the year to come.

* * *

 **Well just like Max said… Lets start!**

 **Also, if there are more awards categories you guys can think of, then please tell me in a review on this! However… The deadline to submit an awards category is midnight, December 1, Eastern United States time (My time zone), because…**

 **The voting begins on that exact time! And the voting will end on midnight, January 1, New Year's, again on Eastern United States time!**

 **So, I think that's it… Can't wait to see how this will go!**


	2. A Quick Notice

Hey guys!

Just a quick notice, voting for the awards has started and is under way.

However, since I got only a few votes from one person (Thanks Catty!) I decided to extend the voting deadline until January 15, midnight, Eastern United States time to give you guys more time to think!

I hope the votes start piling in!

P.S. Just because the voting deadline is extended, the votes are only for updates from 2016 still! So no votes will be counted if it comes from an update in 2017!


	3. Sorry!

Hey guys!

Sadly, I'm here with news that will disappoint everyone…

Because of the lack of votes and even no votes for some of the categories, I decided it's better to just not do it for 2016.

However, there is always this year! (2017) And hopefully this archive is much better by the end of the year!

So that's pretty much it! Again, very sorry!


End file.
